


Going down

by zelsh



Series: Blasfemando [2]
Category: Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precuela de Divinas Esperas en la que se tratan temas existenciales. Mal. Se tratan mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going down

Satán es capaz de ignorarle durante tres minutos enteros antes de perder los nervios, lo cual sería un milagro si ese fuese el tipo de cosas que se estilan por ahí abajo.

\- Qué, Belial, qué coño quieres qué qué _qué_. - Grita, acompañando el último _qué_ de un golpe contra la mesa y haciendo que el demonio se encoja un poco sobre sí mismo. No que Satán se sienta demasiado mal, claro, porque nadie espera del Diablo que tenga la paciencia de un Santo.

\- Satán. - Dice, acercándose con un par de pasos dudosos a su trono.

Los grandes estandartes negros cuelgan del techo y se agitan con la más mínima brisa, y el trono sobre el que se sienta Satán es imponente e incómodo a partes iguales. El escritorio negro entre ellos rompe un poco la ilusión de realeza, pero en el Infierno hay mucho papeleo y no tanto espacio para despachos como cabría imaginar. Además, es del mismo negro que el pelo de Satán, que las botas de Satán y que el esmalte de uñas de Satán, así que al menos cumple sus exigencias cromáticas, porque una cosa es ser malvado y otra cosa muy distinta es ir _desconjuntado_.

\- Belial. - Asiente Satán, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Verás, quería. Yo. He oído. Eh. - Satán respira hondo y contiene las ganas de prenderle fuego al demonio, sólo para que se dé prisa, porque ver balbucear al maldito sicofante es algo que pasa una vez cada cuatro Eternidades.

\- Habla rápido o vete, que este crucigrama no va a hacerse solo. - Le urge, señalando el periódico entre sus dedos.

Los crucigramas, dato poco conocido, son instrumentos infernales _del mal_. Si no a ver de dónde iban a salir todos esos "sustancia peptídica" y "pez teleóstero de río". Ningún ser celestial es capaz de llegar a tales niveles de rebuscamiento semántico.

Belial se pasa un pañuelo perfumado por la frente y se seca las gotas de sudor, con una delicadeza asombrosa teniendo en cuenta que tiene pezuñas en lugar de manos.

\- Digo que. He oído. Um. - Coge aire. Lo suelta. Lo vuelve a coger. - Esestotodounaparábolaoqué.

 _¿Qué?_

\- ¿Qué?

Belial retuerce el pañuelo entre sus patas. Traga saliva.

\- Que si ésto - Hace un gesto circular cuando dice _esto_ \- es una parábola.

\- ¿Que si ésto es _qué_?

\- Ya sabes, una parábola. Algún relato simbólico que pretende enseñ--

\- ¡Ya _sé_ lo que es una parábola! - Grita Satán, poniendose en pie de golpe y arañando la superficie brillante de su mesa, su esmalte quebrándose aquí y allí. Respira, intentando calmar el fuego que le arde en el estómago, y pregunta. - ¿Quién te ha dicho nada de parábolas?

\- No sé, es algo que se comenta por el Pandemonio. - Dice Belial, golpeando el suelo de mármol con un pie.

\- Ha sido Mammon, ¿verdad? - Gruñe, rodeando la mesa y acercándose hasta que está frente a frente con el demonio. – El muy maruja nunca ha podido callarse esa boca.

\- Esto…

Satán entorna los ojos hasta que puede ver las gotas de sudor bajar en ríos diminutos por la sien de Belial, para luego perderse entre el pelo que le empieza bajo el cuello. Cuando traga saliva su nuez se mueve bajo una espesa mata dorada.

\- Pues dile a Mammon y a todos los demás que si alguno tiene ganas de testar cómo de real es el Infierno se pasen por aquí un rato, que estaré encantado de enseñarles mis nuevos juguetes.

Satán hace un gesto vago hacia la esquina de la sala donde se apilan un montón de cadenas y de objetos afilados y terroríficos que Satán no tiene ni pajolera idea de cómo se utilizan, pero oye, uno no llega a ser Rey del Infierno sin contar un par de mentiras y asustar a un par de demonios— y a juzgar por la manera en la que los ojos de Belial parecen querer escaparse de sus órbitas, no se le da del todo mal.

\- Y no digo eso metafóricamente, ¿sabes por qué?

Belial se va retirando hacia atrás, hasta que tiene medio cuerpo en el pasillo y medio dentro de la sala del trono, como preparado para echar a correr si es necesario.

\- Porque esto no es— ¿una parábola?

Satán sonríe con todos los dientes, incluso los más puntiagudos, y Belial echa a correr pasillo abajo.

Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, Satán pierde la sonrisa rápidamente y se deja caer sobre su trono. Esconde la cabeza dentro de la mano durante un momento, antes de presionar el botón rojo de su teléfono.

\- Señor. – La voz de Beelzebub suena igual de aburrida que siempre, aun a través del interfono.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Silencio.

\- ¿De verdad necesitas que vaya? Porque estoy a punto de ganar una subasta en ePain. – Satán oye un tecleo apresurado al otro lado de la conexión. - Es un tanga monísimo con el rabo de un demonio en—

\- VALE, VALE, NO NECESITO SABERLO. – Interrumpe Satán, frotándose los ojos hasta que ve explosiones de color en el interior de sus párpados. - ¿Puedes pedirme una cita con el Altísimo, al menos? ¿o es eso mucho pedir, eh? ¿Que hagas tu trabajo? ¿Es eso mucho pedir, Beelzebub?

\- ¿Con Dios? – Pregunta Beelzebub, como si estuviese escuchándole sólo a medias.

\- No, con Michael Jordan, que también es bastante alto. – Pausa. – PUES CLARO QUE CON DIOS.

\- Vaaale, jefe, relájate, que te va a dar algo un día de estos. ¿Has estado haciendo yoga? Ya te dije que necesitas meditar, encontrar la iluminación, el estado ze— oooh, ¡pero mira qué bufanda _más idea_ —

Satán desconecta el interfono de golpe, murmurando _una jubilación es lo que necesito yo_ , y se inclina sobre su trono, mirando a su izquierda, donde las tres cabezas de Cerbero bostezan en estéreo.

\- Se nos va a pique, Cerbero. Este Infierno _se nos va a pique_ y a nadie le importa.

Pero Cerbero sólo le mira fijamente durante medio segundo, antes de dejarse caer sobre sus patas y empezar a roncar con mucho entusiasmo. Satán suspira.

  
Nota: Satán tiene un plan de pensiones muy completo para cuando llegue el momento de jubilarse (el folleto de su paquete de elección traía _Momentos dorados: disfrute de su presente sabiendo que podrá disfrutar del Apocalipsis en su futuro_ ) porque esa es otra: las compañías de seguros = PRODUCTOS INFERNALES.


End file.
